jade green ruby red and sapphire blue
by i love jace lightwood
Summary: when Lloyd's cousins move in thing heat up as the older of the two starts flirting with kailee and kai the are three new evil trained by garmadon himself then read to find out but let me leave you with this drama will start rated T just in case


ok so i want to change something weather it makes sense or not one even thought its after the final battle the golden weapons are still around two kai and Eliza are dating now three here are there ages

kai and kailee 19

lily and eliza 21

lloyd 19

zane 22

cole 18

jay 17

nya 16

thanks

They were all in the living room playing video games when the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get that," Lloyd said.  
When Lloyd opened the door, a girl and boy who looked similar to him walked in.  
"Hello, Blondie," said the girl, inviting herself in along with the boy and younger girl who were behind her.  
The ninja looked them up and down critically. Cleo had blonde hair with pink streaks that reached just below her shoulders with light blue eyes and she looked to be around 16. She wore a ripped black T-shirt that was very revealing, torn black leggings with a neon pink skirt over them, a hot pink leather jacket and neon pink pumps.  
Brice had blonde hair with blue highlights and green eyes. He looked about 18 . He wore TIGHT black jeans an electric blue t-shirt and electric blue sneakers.  
Summer had blonde hair with red streaks and green eyes. She looked to be 8. She wore a short pink dress and pink flats.  
"Hey Cleo, hey summer, hey Brice.  
What are you doing here?" Lily asked coldly when her cousins entered the living room where everyone else was.  
"Sensei Wu invited us" Cleo said.  
"That's right," Sensei agreed coming out of nowhere. "Summer, Cleo, and Brice are the newest and final ninja."  
"Rose of nature," Summer said, whirling into a rose colored tornado. When she stopped, her outfit had changed to her rise colored ninja suit.  
"Light blue of water," Cleo announced as she too spun into her light blue tornado. Like Summer, when she came to a stop, she was outfitted in a light blue ninja suit.  
"Yellow of light," Brice announced. Once his yellow spinjitsu faded away, he was in a yellow ninja suit.  
"Yes. Now, I'll leave you all to get acquainted," he said as he disappeared from the the doorway.  
"Great," Lily and Eliza remarked sarcastically.  
"Sheesh! What's your problem?" Cleo asked, plopping down on the couch.  
"It's nothing you need to worry about," Lily said, her voice still cold and hard.  
"Whatever," Cleo replied with a dramatic flip of her hair. With a snobbish air, she looked her cousins up and down. "Still dressing plain I see," she remarked with a sniff.  
"At least I don't dress like I just washed up on the Jersey shore," Eliza replied, her temper beginning to rise.  
"What? You mean stylish ?" Cleo said.  
Kai and the others looked them up and down. Besides the ninja suit, they didn't look anything like what you would expect a ninja to look like.  
"See something you like, brown eyes?" Cleo asked Kai. She slowly walked up to him until her face was inches from his. Since she was shorter than he, she had to raise up on her tiptoes. "I do," she whispered seductively in his ear while placing a finger under his chin.  
"Back off, he's taken," Eliza said angrily, pushing Cleo away from a nervous Kai.  
Jade just stared at Kailee, earning himself a glare from Lloyd.  
"Welcome to team," Kailee said sweetly, trying to break the ice, though it didn't help.

-A few days later-

Kailee was in the room that she now shared with the other girls. The boys had insisted that it wasn't fair for the girls to each have a room while they shared. It was a large room, separated in 5 spaces.  
Nya's space was painted red with a flowery red bedspread on her bed and pictures of her and Jay and her Kailee and Kai on the wall. She had a small bed side table with jewelry, hair stuff, and special things.  
Cleo's was interesting and new, as it had just finished been The day before. It was painted blue and the bed spread and walls were covered in boy rock bands and the words 'bad girl'. The floor was so messy you could barely see it.  
Eliza's was a mix between light pink and hot pink with black stars on her bed spread. Her bed side table had a family picture on it. The walls she had used as a giant canvas and was covered with her beautiful paintings.  
Lily's was lavender. Her bed spread was covered in purple hearts and so were the walls. Beside the bed was a furry purple carpet along with a table on which stood a vase of white lilies.  
Summer's was the girliest looking one. It was pink with unicorns and glitter everywhere. The bed spread was glitterly with rainbows. Stuffed animals and toys littered the floor and the bed.  
Last was Kailee's. Hers was hot pink, red, and orange. Her walls were red with orange music notes. Her bed spread was hot pink with black music notes and her guitar stood beside the bed. She had a collection of swords hung from the wall with the one that Kai and Nya gave her on top. Beside the swords was a picture of all of them including Brice Cleo and Summer.  
Kailee was sitting on her bed reading a book on hand to hand combat when Brice came into the room.  
"Jay said that you were finished putting the numbers in our wrist phones or whatever," he said. Kailee closed her book and tossed him the communicators that she had placed on her nightstand. "Thanks," he said as he caught them.  
"No problem," she assured him.  
"Well, text me anytime," Brice told her as he backed out of the room.  
"K," she said, nodding as she went back to reading her book.

-Brice POV-

She. Is. Hot.

-The next day- Kailee POV-

I woke up with Lloyd's arms around me tight. He looked so cute and so peaceful. I could hear his heart beat slow and steady. I didn't want leave him, but I needed to make breakfast so I pried his arms off of me and ran into the kitchen.  
After making pancakes, I went to wake the others.  
"Wakey, wakey, Lloydie," I said slowly shaking him.  
"What time is it?" he mumbled, his eyes still closed.  
"Time for you to get up," I replied fiddling with his hair. I had a weird obsession with Lloyd's hair.  
I quickly went back to my room and threw my hair up. Then I put on jeans and one of Lloyd sweat shirts and some house shoes.  
Once I was dressed, I went to wake the others. As always, Zane was already awake. I woke Jay up first who was mumbling about Nya and then Cole then Kai then Brice.  
The older girls were already awake so that left Summer. She had taken a liking to me and had started calling me 'sissy'. She didn't even call her real sister that. I had started thinking of her as a little sister. It gave me a warm feeling to think about how she looked up to me.  
"Wake up, sweetie," I said and shook her slowly just like I had Lloyd. I sat beside her and ran my fingers threw her hair as she slowly woke up. "You need to get ready," I told her she nodded and yawned as I left to join the others.

-1 hour later-

I was right. The boys went out and guess who was stuck with Summer, not that I mind. I was on the deck trying to teach her how to shoot her bow. I put my hands over hers to help her aim. The arrow flew threw the air and hit the target.  
"I did it! I did it!" she yelled.  
"Good job!" I praised her. Her smile lit up her small round face, causing my smile to widen at her excitement. We practiced till late afternoon when Lloyd and the others came in.  
"There's my favorite girl!" Brice said, picking his little sister up. "Did you have fun with Kailee?"  
"Yeah, we had fun," I answered for her as she nodded enthusiastically. "But it's your turn to watch her," I reminded him. He nodded and walked out the door with Summer still in his arms.  
"Now I can spend time with MY favorite girl," Lloyd said as he sat down in an armchair and pulled me onto his lap. He put one hand around my waist and the other in my hair. I felt his warm breath as he moved downwards from my ear to my cheek before stopping at my neck whispering sweet nonsense to me. I giggled, enjoying this.


End file.
